


Cover Up

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Divorced parents, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Talking About Pasts, cheater father, horrible parents, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: A soulmate au where whenever your soulmate is injured, a flower grows on your body at the same spot they got injured and one day, Tsukishima Kei received a huge evening primrose, covering his entire back.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 5: Soulmate Au
> 
> Not an experienced writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors or repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Inspired by the manhwa, Cover up by Gyaga!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Tsukishima.”

Kei groaned and covered his ears, pretending not to hear as he tried to go back to sleep. A loud curse escaped his mouth as Tobio hit his head with a notebook.

“What do you want!?” Kei glared, annoyed due to the fact that his boss woke him up from his sleep. Yes, his boss but Kei doesn’t really treat him as a boss as you can see.

“You got a customer. Wake up stupid.” Tobio said before hitting his head one more time and going to the longue. The blonde looked at the clock and saw that he slept for 2 hours. 2 hours is clearly not enough for his body to recover from an all night job.

Kei finally stood up after a few minutes. He cracked his bones and stretched his body while yawning. Time to work, he told himself.

“There’s my favorite boy.” Yuuji said with a grin on his face, receiving an eye roll from Kei.

“Let’s get this over with. Lie down.”

Kei was beat up. His muscles were tired and his head was hurting. He has over five customers today, one coming after another that he had no time to rest. Being in this job is exhausting but he still loves it. The satisfied look on the customers face after he’s done is satisfying. A sense of achievement.

“What’s up? Your head. What’s down? Another head.” Konoha exclaimed as he entered the room looking fresh compared to Kei who looked like a whole mess.

“Damn, you’re ugly.” Konoha laughed as he looked at Kei while the blonde just showed him his middle finger.

“Because you hardly got any customers. You suck why did I even hire you?” Kageyama asked, questioning his decisions.

“Shut up. You’re one to talk, boss. I get more customers than you.” Kei snapped, completely pissed off because they don’t give him time to rest.

He’s too tired to hear what Tobio was saying to him or too tired to pay attention to Konoha roasting the hell out of Tobio. He stood up, planning to leave the two but then a sharp pain was felt on his back.

“Ahh!” Kei let out a scream as his knees gave up. The two boys were alarmed and immediately rushed to Kei who’s still screaming in pain, tears in his eyes. The pain didn’t stop until a few minutes later.

“Fuck this, now what!?” Kei shouted which startled the two. Slowly, they helped him stand up.

Kei went to the nearest mirror and removed his shirt roughly. In his 25 years of experience, never did his soulmate have a scar on him, ever (which Kei found weird). No traces of flowers on Kei’s body. This was all new to him and it hurted that much for the first time.

Tobio choked on his water while Konoha’s jaw dropped on the floor as they stared at Kei’s back.

Kei doesn’t care or believe in this soulmate thing but he didn’t know why his heart beat started getting faster and worriedness took over his body as he stared at the Evening Primrose on his back.

“I’m quitting this job. Fuck why is this so hard.” Tooru complained and stomped his feet. He came to this ship a year ago, a few weeks after the flower appeared on Kei’s back.

“All you do is clean, stop complaining.” Kei said and lied down on the couch, closing his tired eyes. Most of the time, no not most, everytime. Everytime he feels like he’s the boss of this place and not Tobio.

Tobio just does jobs for VIP clients or whatever and Kei handled most of the regulars. Well, Konoha as well but the amount of work the blonde needs to do was incomparable to the other’s work.

“I rescheduled your appointments. Take a day off tomorrow.”

What Tobio just said was heaven to Kei’s ears. Him being a boss was not that bad after all. The blonde opened his arms asking for a hug (jokingly) but the boss looked at him with disgust which made him laugh.

Kei yawned and stretched his body as he stared at the view right in front of him. Today was his day off and he slept ‘till noon, his body felt relaxed after a long time. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw someone sitting on the sand with cans of beer on his side.

Getting drunk when it’s still early huh? Kei thought. His feet moved by itself and the next thing he knew he was walking towards the guy. The drunk guy looked up at Kei, his eyes half open.

The blonde cocked his head to the side and observed the man. He looks pretty well off like he’s one of those people who were born with a silver spoon on his mouth. Who would wear a suit and shined shoes on the beach?

“What? Your daddy took your black card or something?” Kei jokingly asked, his lips turning into a smirk.

“You! You're… very….” The man said while shakily pointing at Kei. Yeah, he's totally drunk, he thought.

“Pretty. You're pretty hehe.” The man said then chuckled. The blonde frowned as the man smiled at him.

“I shouldn't have approached him, what am I thinking?” Kei said to himself and turned around, leaving the man.

“W-wait..” The man said then shakily stood up, trying to catch up to Kei. Kei stopped on his tracks as he heard a thud behind him.

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kei groaned as he saw the man lying on the sand, completely passed out.

“This is so unlike you.”

Kei rolled his eyes for the nth time. He's in a call with Tobio for a few minutes now, explaining that he may be late today or maybe skip work today.

“I told you I can't just leave him there— oh wait bye call you later.” Kei ended the call when he heard a thud in his bedroom.

“O-ouch.” The man said who's now on the floor massaging his head. He looked up with eyes widened when he saw Kei.

“W-who are you?” He asked.

“Who are you?” Kei asked back.

“Kuroo.. Tetsurou.” The raven introduced himself, still stunned by the beauty standing right in front of him.

“Tsukishima Kei. In case you don't remember what happened, you're at the beach yesterday. Got drunk then I saw you. You passed out and I took you here in my place. Now get up, I prepared breakfast.” The blonde explained before leaving him, going to the kitchen.

Kuroo groaned when he felt his head ache. Slowly, he stood up and followed the blonde. The apartment was not that big but not too small either, a perfect place for one person  
He stared as the blonde prepared the table. His eyes observing his whole body. He had two piercing on his ears, plump lips, soft and elegant skin, and his hair which is touching his eyelashes.

“Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna seat down and eat?” Kei asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Can't help it if such a beauty like you is standing right in front of me.” Kuroo answered with a grin on his face.

It didn't take too long before the raven showed his true personality to Kei. Talkative, his grin never leaving his face, straight forward, a very extroverted person.

“Hey hey hey, can I call you Tsukki? Tsukishima's too long.” Kuroo asked as he finished his food.

“Absolutely not.” Kei disagreed.

“How about Kei?”

“No.”

“Okay, Tsukki it is.” Kuroo stated while nodding his head, satisfied with the nickname that he gave Kei.

“Wow I absolutely regret taking you here right now. Your mouth won't shut up huh?” Kei teased but just got a smile from the raven.

“Why did you bring me here by the way? Not that I'm complaining, I'm thankful. But why? I'm a stranger. I might be part of something dangerous or something.” Kuroo asked his chin resting on his hands, looking at Kei.

“I wonder why as well. My life might be in danger right now but… I don't know. I'm not the type of person who'll just invite any stranger to his house but when I saw you.. I just felt like I needed to help.” Kei honestly answered and drank water, avoiding the raven's eyes.

“That's what you call love and first sight.” Kuroo said which made the blonde choke on his water.

“Love at first sight my ass. If you're okay now please leave immediately. I'm late for work.”

Before Kei was able to go to his room and get changed, the raven softly called his name.

“Can I… stay here? Just a few days.” Kuroo asked, his eyes avoiding Kei's, embarrassed.

Kei definitely was not this kind of person but there's something about Kuroo that draws him in. With one deep sigh, the blonde said yes earning a tight hug from the raven but quickly pushed him away.

When Kei arrived at the store, he was immediately surrounded by the three boys, questioning him. He answered vaguely which made them curious even more.

  
“I bet he's hot.” Tooru said while eating pocky sticks.

“I bet he's dangerous.” Konoha said, then stole some pocky sticks from the other.

“I bet you two are gonna get fired.” Kei said then chuckled, earning a glare from the two. They didn't have many customers today which the blonde was thankful for meaning he can go early.

“Tsukishima leaving early? Hmm.” Tobio teased with a smirk on his face as he saw Kei fixing his things when it's just sun down. The blonde would normally leave 10 or 11pm.

“Shut up and what's that? Hinata got burned or something?” Kei asked, pointing at the flower on Tobio's hands, reaching his wrist.

“You know how clumsy he is.” Tobio exclaimed before taking a cigarette. The guy found his soulmate when they were in high school. Kei can't help but wonder what it's like to meet your soulmate. Although he doesn't believe that just because you're each other's soulmate doesn't mean that you'll stay together for the rest of your lives.

I guess he never believed in love… because he never experienced it.

Before going home, he stopped by some shop to buy clothes for Kuroo. It's a good thing he's been saving his money and not recklessly using it like Tooru.

He forgot the feeling of saying I'm home. He forgot the feeling of someone waiting for him to come home. And it… felt nice.

Kei came home with food already prepared at the table and surprisingly the raven cooks well, it was delicious.

“You're too big!” Kei complained. They're now lying on his small bed clearly not for two people.

Kuroo doesn't want Kei to sleep on the couch because it's his house so he suggested sleeping together.

“W-what are you—” The blonde stuttered when he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his tiny waist, Kuroo back hugging him.

“Shut up and sleep. Good night Tsukki.” Kuroo stated and placed his chin on Kei's head.

Normally, he would push other people off every time they try to make skinship with him but when it comes to the raven… It was comfortable.

It felt like home.

After so many years, Kei slept peacefully that night.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Kuroo asked out of nowhere one day.

“I don't. I mean yes my soulmate is out there but I don't believe that you need to find that person and spend the rest of your life with them. You can live without them or live with someone who's not them.” Kei answered, the raven quietly listening.

“Do you believe in love?” Kuroo questioned. The blonde doesn't know why he suddenly brought up this topic but he answered anyway.

“I don't. Never been in love and never never been loved.”

Kei knows that this is not him, the normal him. He rarely talks about himself but if Kuroo's the one asking about it he answers, always and honestly.

“What kind of work do you have? You always look tired and exhausted.” Kuroo asked.

It's been a month since then. The raven asked for a few days but that few days turned into a month. Not like Kei is complaining, it's nice to have a company.

“Take a guess.” Kei asked and looked at the moon. They're at the rooftop. Drinking some beer and admiring the view.

“If you're always tired and exhausted… then…”

Kuroo let out a gasp then looked at Kei, thinking of some.. things.

“Are you…” Kuroo started. Kei chuckled, knowing exactly what is on the raven's mind.

“Can you do it with me then!? I'll pay you!” Kuroo shouted a little too much. The blonde's eyes widened, looking at the raven.

Kuroo's eyes were filled with different emotions that Kei can't read. Afraid? Nervous? Terrified? Excitement?

“Ouch!” Kuroo squealed when the blonde squeezed his cheeks hard. He glared at him, rubbing his red and numb cheeks.

“ I don't bed strangers, I'm a tattoo artist stupid.” Kei said, then laughed, completely satisfied with the reaction he got from the raven.

“You.. scared me.” Kuroo said, almost like a whisper but still loud enough for the blonde to hear.

“Why? If what you were thinking was my job, will you find me disgusting?” Kei asked and looked at him.

“N-no.. It's just that.. Thinking of other guys touching your body is pissing me off.” The raven answered, looking away. His cheeks turning red.

For the past month they became closer but never did the raven touch his body, only if they were sleeping. Kei figured he's not like other men, but there's still secrets about him that the blonde doesn't know about.

“Do you cover like.. a huge part of the body?” Kuroo asked, breaking the silence.

“I do. The largest was a man's whole back and his sleeves. I did that in one night, one sitting. My butt and arms hurt like hell by just remembering that.” Kei answered.

“Can I ask something again?” Kuroo asked, facing Kei this time.

“You're asking now.” Kei chuckled which made the raven pout. The blonde put the empty can on a plastic before focusing his attention on Kuroo.

“Why don't you ask me anything about myself? Like where did I come from? Why am I not going home? Why did I run away from home? Things like that.” Kuroo asked while looking at his hands.

“Because I don't like asking people about something they're uncomfortable talking about. I don't know why you're here but you're not a bad guy. I know you have secrets and it's fine because I have too. We all have secrets. I won't force you to say it. I'm not good with words but I can listen when the time comes.”

Kuroo stood there, uncomfortable with the stares the three guys were giving him. He looked at Kei and gave him a look, the ‘what-should-I-do’ look but the blonde just shrugged. Kuroo asked the next day if he could go with Kei to his work and he agreed as long as he doesn’t cause trouble.

“Hello. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” The raven introduced himself.

“I knew he was hot.” Tooru said, then looked at Konoha.

“Not dangerous but still suspicious.” Konoha added.

“Both of you get back to work. And ah Kuroo was it? You’re free to look around and watch us or… Watch Tsukishima.” Tobio said before they went to their usual spots and started  
work.

Kuroo looked around the room, the longue or waiting area. The shop was not that big but it’s neat and clean, not what he was expecting. Frames placed in the walls here and there along with some tattoo designs.

“So you’re the favorite one?” Kuroo asked, sitting on a chair while looking at Kei. The blonde just finished his 3rd customer for the day.

“Hmm, you could say that.” Kei bragged with a smirk on his face, stretching his arms.

“Do you want me to massage you? I’m good at it.” Kuroo said, then pulled Kei to his lap.

“What are you doing?” Kei asked with a frown on his face.

“Oh I know what I’m doing.” The raven replied and laughed before massaging Kei’s shoulder. The blonde’s eyes closed because Kuroo didn’t lie, it does feel good. Maybe he can  
get used to this kind of set up.

Let's say Kei got a little too comfortable with the raven's company. His life changed when he met him. He suddenly looks forward to waking up in the morning and getting home in the evening.

But one day, Kei went home with Kuroo nowhere to be found.

“Congratulations on your 2nd monthsary of being ghosted by Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tooru said with a beer on his hand, trying to piss Kei off.

“You lent him your home, gave him food, clothes then boom he left. You got taken advantage of just when you’re finally warming up to someone. Now, drink.” Tobio stated and  
handed Kei a can of beer.

Kei, annoyed, drank the beer in one shot.

Kei expected that to happen. That sooner or later Kuroo’s gonna leave. He expected it but he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

It’s not the first time he got pushed away but it doesn’t mean that people can do it over and over again. That’s why he has troubles opening up and warming up to someone.

He tries not to care because every person that he cared for always leaves him.

He can live without Kuroo, he said to himself. He lived before meeting him that’s why he will manage. Pretending that he doesn’t cry every night. Pretending that he doesn’t  
overthink when in fact he questions himself.

Is he not enough? Did he do something wrong? Or he’s really just the kind of person who you can throw away anytime.

He got used to going home being greeted by Kuroo. He got used to going home with food already prepared. He got used to sleeping with Kuroo’s arms wrapped around his body. He got used to waking up in the morning seeing Kuroo’s face. He got used to the free massage Kuroo’s been giving him every night. He got used to Kuroo asking questions out of nowhere. He got used to Kuroo telling silly and cheesy pick up lines.

But all of that vanished in an instant.

Just as he got used to living with Kuroo, he’s used to living alone too. That’s what he was doing for years, so that’s why he’ll continue to live instead of sulking and crying in bed all day.

“You guys got a customer.” Shoyo said and the group got quiet, asking who is it.

Different reactions was heard when Kuroo Tetsurou showed up in the room. Tooru chuckled, Konoha cracked his neck and Tobio didn’t say anything and just stared at the man.

“I.. want to get a tattoo.. From Tsukki.”

Kei shivered as he heard the nickname that he haven’t hear for months. The nickname that only Kuroo calls him. Just a few seconds ago, he’s cursing Kuroo on his mind but now he just wants to listen to Kuroo calling him Tsukki all night.

Crazy what a love can do to Tsukishima Kei.

“How about a tattoo from me? I’m clumsy so it can hurt you, a lot.” Konoha said but Kei quickly stepped up.

“Please, leave us.” Kei stated. A few seconds and they’re all gone, now it’s just the two of them.

“What part of your body?” Kei asked standing up. He wanted to ask many questions, he wanted to punch him but at the same time he wanted to melt in his arms. But he’s a  
customer right now and he’s a professional.

“On my back. Any.. design that you want.” Kuroo answered, still standing at the same spot, not closing the distance between him and Kei. He knows what he did wrong.

“Then take it off. Let’s get this over with.” Kei replied, turning his back from Kuroo preparing some tools. He needed a minute to calm down, his hands were shaking. Suddenly  
being in the same room with him suffocates him but at the same time it felt comforting.

Kei doesn’t know what to feel and how to act.

“Lie down-”

Kei dropped the tools that he was holding. His breath became uneven as he stared at the raven’s back. His back with a huge scar on it. Slowly, Kuroo turned around and looked at Kei.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Kei asked, furious.

“Tsuk-”

“No shut up! You… You can’t just go into my life, make me feel loved, make me feel special and then after that you’re going to disappear on me without a word! And now you’re coming back to me suddenly showing that scar of yours which I know my soulmate has!? Is that it huh? You can’t just expect me to run into your arms once you made me realize that you’re my soulmate! You think that will work on me you fucking piece of-”

Kei didn’t finish what he was saying because Kuroo pulled him into his arms. He tried to push him away. Kicking his legs, stepping on his foot, punching his chest but none of them worked. Kuroo was too strong.. No, he was too weak to push him away and he hates it.

“Have you calmed down now?” Kuroo softly asked while playing with Kei’s hair.

When Kuroo explained some things to Tobio, he allowed Kei to go home only if the raven promised not to disappear without a trace again. They’re now lying on the bed, Kei’s eyes puffy and Kuroo comforting him.

“Since when did you know?” Kei asked, sniffing.

“The night before I disappeared. I woke up in the middle of the night and your shirt was pulled up. I saw the flower on your back.” Kuroo answered.

“How sure are you? There might be other people with a scar like yours or a flower like mine.”

“I actually thought of that. But it did make sense how comfortable I am with you and how comfortable you are with me. Back when I first visited the shop, Kageyama mentioned that you’re not the type of person who opens up to someone that fast. I guess I did feel that you’re my soulmate from the start like what others said that if you meet your soulmate you know. I just needed the confirmation.” Kuroo stated and slid his hands on Kei’s shirt, running his hands on his back.

“Can I see it again? Your scar.”

They both got up and Kuroo removed his top. He flinched a little when Kei’s hands touched his bare back. He tried to calm his beating heart, focusing on his breathing.

“How? I mean.. Why do you have this? There seems like a tattoo behind it.” Kei asked, both hands running on Kuroo’s back which sent shivers down his spine.

“There is. Can you guess what is it?” Kuroo asked, relaxing his body as he got used to Kei’s hands.

“Evening Primrose.”

“Uh-huh. My mom always talk about that rose when I was little. How that rose represents youth, eternal love and memory but what it means was inconstancy or infidelity. I always thought Mom liked it because it reminds her of her memories with Dad since they were young.. But I didn’t know that the latter meant something as well.”

Kei went in front of Kuroo and sat down on his lap, wrappin his arms around his neck. The raven smiled and put his hands on the blonde’s waist.

“As I grow old I realized that their relationship was not perfect at all. Maybe at first it was but my Dad fall out of love and started seeing other women but despite that my Mom stayed because he loves him. Mom caught a terrible disease but my dad didn’t care and I hated him so much. Then she passed away almost two years ago.”

Kei cupped both of his cheeks and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and nose. He stopped and looked at Kuroo, caressing his cheeks. Who would have thought that a man like him  
experienced something horrible like that? Yet he was still able to make others smile, he was still able to make people feel loved.

“I wanted to remember her every day so I tattooed her favorite flower on my back but my strict, asshole father saw it. Saying an heir to his company shouldn't have any flaws and… you can guess the rest.” Kuroo continued and kissed Kei’s chin.

“Why did you run away from me?” Kei shakily asked. The raven’s grip tightened on his waist.

It was a long night for the both of them. Telling each other’s story that they don’t know about.

Kuroo told Kei that the first thing he thought when he realized he was his soulmate was.. He wanted to make him happy. Sooner or later, the raven knows he needs to go back because his father might look for him and end up finding Kei so he left. For those two months, he prepared everything. He needed all the money he could take to be able to support the both of them. He needed to find a job with a stable pay. He needed to make sure that his father won’t find Kei and once he made sure everything was settled, he left his father for good.

Kei told Kuroo about his past. How he lived alone for 16 years because his family abandoned and pushed him away when he was 15. Kei had an accident that time with his older brother. They were riding a motorcycle on a rainy day and Kei was the one driving because his brother told him to do so. It was slippery so they got into an accident resulting to a scar on his waist. His entire family blamed him for putting his brother in danger like that because the older one was the favorite and not him. He never did feel loved in that household or in any people.. Not until Kuroo came into his life.

“I guess both of us don’t have anyone now huh?” Kei asked and let out a soft moan when Kuroo licked his jaw.

“I have you. You have me. That’s what matters.” Kuroo said before locking their lips together.

That day was marked as the beginning of their new lives. Kei covered the scar on Kuroo’s back with an evening primrose a few days after. Covering that scar means covering up their horrible past. They’re not alone anymore... because now they have each other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually felt like the story was too deep or has too many problems to be a Soulmate AU and I'm sorry for that but still thank you for reading!!


End file.
